


Snowdin Horror Story

by nebuliumBeam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Ambiguous-Gender Frisk (Undertale), Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebuliumBeam/pseuds/nebuliumBeam
Summary: Most of the times, kindness cannot solve anything.





	1. 威胁

狂风呼啸。

雪花打在了窗户上，发出噼噼啪啪的声音。冰冷的空气穿过窗户的缝隙跑进了房间，高大的骷髅几乎打了一个哆嗦。

但是，他手上的意大利面却依然热情地向四周散发着热度。那种味道但凡是有味觉的怪物，尝一口之后都会赞不绝口。但是，骷髅没有什么味觉。

他根本不希望把那个人类交给Undyne。不是因为什么复杂的原因，只是因为一种天然的感觉罢了。他感到自己内心里有什么东西似乎被唤醒了，他不希望人类离开。

一个高大而孤独的身影，缓缓的走出了那间冰冷的大房子，向着边上的小房子进发。他的手中依然带着那盘意面，白色的热气在他的周围弥漫着。长长的红手套往口袋里掏了掏，轻轻的打开了“车库”的大门。

但是，当他打开之后，却听见了里面不寻常的声响。他从门的缝隙中走了进去，门悄悄的关上了。他和他的意面一起，不受注意地站在了角落里。

“你说的不对，Sans！我相信的，所有人，都是可以被饶恕的。你不一定要和他们对战！那个神秘的声音也是这么说的……”

哦，人类醒了。

“呵呵呵……是这样吗？”

那是……他的垃圾哥哥的声音？Sans……他是什么时候跑进来的？

光线并不明晰，但是半透明的窗子却依然透过了足以照亮半个房间的光芒。他在暗处向里面窥探着，那个人类孩子脖子上的狗链依然没有消去，而人类的身躯已经被摁在了他的哥哥的身下。那双尖利的骨爪已经刺进了人类的肩膀，一些暗红色的奇怪液体从人类的肩膀上渗透出来。

Sans的呼吸声变得越来越粗重，更多的汗水渗出了他的头顶。牙齿分开了，红色的舌头夹杂着口水爬上了人类的脖子。人类用力地闭上了眼睛，几滴泪水渗出了眼眶。人类的身躯向后蠕动着，似乎想要避免和这条舌头的接触，但是Sans猛地收紧了手上的链子，一声惨叫瞬间在车库里弥漫开来。人类的全身都在发抖，一只骨爪摁住了人类的胸口。

“即使是这样，你也要选择仁慈吗？”

人类睁开了眼睛，那充满决心的眼神坚定的注视着骷髅光线微弱的眼眶。人类停止了发抖，坚定的点了点头。

“好极了。”

这是什么情况？！

Sans……该死，他的垃圾哥哥到底在干什么？

Papyrus把面条放进了手边的小箱子上，他感到自己的每一处骨头都在颤抖。这个画面……到底有什么奇怪之处？Sans在对人类做什么？

他不知道，但是，他感觉自己很快就会知道。

“差点忘了。要不然，事情会变的很麻烦的……”

诡异颜色的魔法将人类摁在冰冷的木地板上，泪水还在一滴一滴地渗出人类的眼眶。Sans的骨爪在人类的身上摸索着，一层细密的汗珠爬上了Papyrus的头骨。

没想到人类的裤子里面还有一层裤子，不过也没什么用。毕竟，他的哥哥把两条裤子都脱了下来，上身的衣服也被剥了下来。人类压抑的抽泣声在空气中一点点散开，终于在所有的衣服全部离开身躯的那一刻达到了顶点。人类再也控制不了自己的哭泣，甚至伸出了手，试图去拿回自己的衣服，可惜，人类被Sans的骨爪打了一巴掌，身体丧失了平衡，向后躺倒了。

红色的舌头在空中闪着诡异的光芒，靠近了人类胸前红色的凸起。一处红色的凸起部位被舌头挑弄着，变的更加坚硬，形状也变大了一些；而骷髅的骨爪也接近了另一处凸起所在的地方，揉捏着，逗弄着。人类闭上了眼睛，咬紧了牙关。泪水从眼睛的角落里渗透出出来。

而后，舌头靠近了人类两腿之间的部位。人类的哭声瞬间变的绝望起来，但是，声音却在骷髅的舌头舔上人类的性器的那一刻开始，变的越来越低。舌头在性器上胡乱的搅动着，人类的哭泣声慢慢变成了一些不一样的东西。人类的双手用力摁在Sans的头骨上，试图把他推开，但是，似乎没有什么效果。

最终，随着一声凄凉的尖叫声，人类的下体变的湿润起来。黏糊糊的液体流到了地板上，人类灵魂上的魔法控制消失了。但是，人类却似乎失去了力量，软绵绵地瘫在地板上，泪水不断地涌出了人类的眼眶。

而后，骨爪抓住了人类的头发。

“来，尝……尝尝这个。”

骷髅的裤子已经掉下了一部分，红色的柱体从裤子里窜了出来。它的头部已经流出了一些透明的液体，人类的头被拽到了它的边上，它贴在了人类的脸上，人类闭上了眼睛，身体竭力向后仰，但是没有什么效果。

Papyrus感到自己的灵魂在胸腔里疯狂地颤抖着，一种奇怪的兴奋感爬上了他的每一根骨头。他几乎可以听见自己越来越粗重的呼吸。

“小，小鬼……我再问一遍，你现在还是那么觉得的吗？”

诡异的红光从Sans的左眼眶里流出，人类在他的身下蠕动着。但是，人类却还是坐稳了，与骷髅四目相对，坚定的点了点头。

“好极了……”

一根骨指在人类的下体停留片刻之后，轻松的戳进了人类的口腔。人类的嘴因为不适而张开，但是呼喊的声音还没来得及出来，就被红色的柱体堵在了半路中。人类的脸瞬间变的通红，更多的泪水涌出了人类的眼眶。

“要用舌头哦……哇，感觉真好。你是不是在这一方面有天赋啊，小鬼？”

单调的吮吸声音在空气中蔓延着，Papyrus不禁也握紧了自己的灵魂，用骨指上下摩擦着。骨指带来的粗糙触感带来了一些疼痛的感觉，但是却远远比不上灵魂被摩擦带来的快感。

骷髅的爪子开始前后移动，将人类的头粗暴的摆弄。红色的柱体开始在人类的口腔里不断插入，又拔出。人类低声哭泣的声音也在空气中回响，直到最后，粘稠的液体射进了人类的口腔，甚至喉咙。骷髅后退了几步，人类跪在地上干呕着，一些液体从人类的嘴里跑了出来，掉到了地上。

“怎么了？不说话了吗？真可惜……”人类猛地打了个激灵，骷髅已经走到了人类的背后。“还浪费了那么多我的东西，我有那么难吃吗？”

一只爪子抓紧了人类脖子上的狗链，另一只抓上了人类的胯部。

“看起来……我们将会有一段美好的时光。”


	2. 挣扎

人类的身躯颤抖着，Papyrus定定神，看着人类的灵魂飘出了身躯。它是红色倒置的，看起来很健康而饱满，里面充满了决心的能量。

可惜，这时候，决心似乎起不了任何作用。

Sans伸出手，一颗灰白色的，满是裂痕的灵魂飘出了他的胸口。他的头上的汗水滴到了人类的皮肤上，身下的人类顿时打了一个寒噤。

“这样的话，你就会舒服很多的……”

骨爪将人类的灵魂一把抓在手里，人类因为灵魂被粗糙的东西摩擦而尖叫起来。骷髅的灵魂飘到了人类的灵魂的边上。骷髅放开了自己的手掌，灰白色灵魂瞬间贴了上去，它贪婪的融进了红色的灵魂。红色的灵魂挣扎了两下，就被灰白色灵魂融进了一大块。

人类的皮肤开始变的潮红，反抗的力气也瞬间消失了。人类的眼睛安定的闭上了，半张的嘴巴里传出了忽快忽慢的呼吸。性器上的黏液越来越多，泪水不受控制地从人类的脸颊上流下来，流到了地上。骷髅调整着动作，发出细微的，窸窸窣窣的声音。

灰白色灵魂依然缠绕着红色灵魂，红色的柱体也靠近了人类的入口。沾满了人类的口水的柱体没费多大劲，就戳了进去。

人类猛地弓起腰来，无声的尖叫声传出了张大的嘴巴。骷髅的爪子们固定在了人类的腰肢上，盆骨不断地和人类接触着。熟悉的深红色液体从人类腰上破损的皮肤缝隙中流下，人类的身躯剧烈的颤抖着。

这时候，灰白色的灵魂猛地搅动了红色的灵魂。人类的挣扎幅度慢慢变小了，直到没有。破碎的呻吟声和抽泣声从人类的嘴里穿出来，甚至里面还夹杂了一句话。

Sans似乎注意到了这一点。但是他并没有停止腰上的动作，即使他已经发现，自己的柱体上沾上了人类的鲜血。

“什么啊，小鬼？我没听清楚。”

“求……啊！求你……不……唔嗯……要……，嘶哈，停……下……”

“不要什么啊？小鬼？不要停下？”

“不……”

骷髅拔出了人类的身躯，调整了一下人类的姿势。人类哭泣的面容顿时对上了骷髅扭曲的笑脸，骷髅身上散发出的热气让人类露出了不适的表情。

“你还真是……一个小变态啊，是不是？”

有了不知何时分泌出的滑液，以及鲜血的润滑作用，这回柱体的进入变的更加轻车熟路。怪物的性器在里面用各种角度探究着，终于找到了一个最佳的角度。只要柱体在“那里”略作摩擦，人类的肉壁就会立即收紧，给入侵的柱体带来更多的快感。

“那我是不是应该给这样淫荡的身躯……一些特殊的待遇呢？”

一个圆形的，周围却有着一圈弹性制品的东西出现在了他的哥哥的手中。骷髅轻松地将这个东西带在了人类的嘴上，所有的声音都被它消化了。更多的泪水把人类的眼睛变的更加的无助和可怜，但是这时候，骷髅的手上却又多了一些东西。

下身的侵犯一刻不停地进行着，而嘴巴上却被带上了变态的道具。人类闭上了眼睛，试图自我欺骗，自己还躺在遗迹的小床上，而不是这里，在乱七八糟的车库，被一个满头大汗的骷髅蹂躏。

但是，胸前的疼痛感觉打破了人类的幻想。两个小夹子刺激着人类敏感部位脆弱的神经，人类呼痛的尖叫声全被口球变成了“呜呜”的，无力的呻吟声。奇怪的叮当声从胸前传来，加大了人类的屈辱。骷髅的柱体开始在人类的身躯里大开大合地移动，甚至骷髅的舌头都窜进了人类的口腔。两个灵魂像是多年不见的老朋友一样，几乎彻底融在了一起，在空中做出奇怪的动作。

来自身体各处的触感令Frisk感到羞辱和绝望，而肩膀，腰椎和性器的失血，和身体各处被粗暴摆弄出的青紫瘢痕更是加大了身上的痛楚。经过刚才的折腾，Frisk也基本上可以感知自己目前剩下的血量。

已经所剩无几。

那么，等到他完事之后……

只要一头撞在墙上，这一切都会立即结束。只要注意好这次不要被Papyrus打败了就好。这一切就权当没有发生过，权当……

慢慢累加的快感，终于达到了顶峰。Frisk的大脑瞬间一片空白，口球顺着半张开的嘴巴向嘴里走了一点点。体内的肌肉绞紧了，Frisk睁开了眼睛，顿时看见了身上的骷髅那令人厌恶的，深陷快感的脸。骷髅退出了人类的身躯，一些红色荧光的液体也跟着流了出来。两个灵魂恋恋不舍地分开了，回到了各自的身躯之中。

骷髅站起身，他盆骨上的柱体没几下就消失的无影无踪。骷髅提起了裤子，往车库靠近门口的角落转去了头颅。

“好机会！”

Frisk猛地站起身，乳头上的夹子附带的铃铛在空中晃了几下，发出叮当的响声。乱七八糟的液体瞬间从人类的入口内流出，顺着大腿往下流淌着。人类调整了站姿，准备把头向附近的箱子的尖端撞去——

灵魂被瞬间施以魔法，人类的灵魂带着身躯被提到了空中。高大的身影带着他的已经有些凉掉的意大利面，走出了阴影之中。

“这样你就学会了吧，‘boss’？”

人类睁大了眼睛，赤裸的身躯在空中瑟瑟发抖。

“SANS，我说了多少遍了——等等，你这样可不行啊。这样的话，我就得……”

高大的骷髅将人类轻轻放在了地上，然后再一次施以了强大的重力魔法。他把意面暂时交给了Sans，将人类抱到了自己的怀中。

Papyrus取下了人类的口球。很多口水瞬间涌了出来，有的浸湿了人类的下巴，有的直接流到了地上，人类发出了无助的抽泣声。红色的长舌头在人类的下巴上滑动了几下，舔去了人类的唾液。

“人类，你的味道真奇怪。好了，听伟大而恐怖的PAPYRUS的话，张大嘴巴。要是不吃的话，你很快就会死的。”

人类闭着眼睛，竭力摇了摇头。高个骷髅皱了皱眉头，猛地给了人类一巴掌。

有点凉的面条就这样被塞进了人类的口腔。骷髅将一些面条在嘴里咀嚼了两下，将自己的嘴靠近了人类的嘴，用舌头把人类嘴里的面条推进了喉咙里。然后，再把自己嘴里的面条推进了人类的喉咙。人类的身躯在骷髅怀里颤抖着，一碗意面不大一会就全被喂给了人类。人类的血量已经回满了。

“好了，人类。接下来，我想我就应该做该做的事情了。毕竟，我实在不想把你交给UNDYNE。”

人类闭上了眼睛，鲜红的手套把人类摁在了地上。人类的双眼已经哭红了，嘴巴一下一下地发着抖。


	3. 哀鸣

人类的身躯在地上扭动，胸前的小铃铛们因为物理上的移动，而发出了丁零当啷的声音。Papyrus皱了皱眉头。他不喜欢奇怪的声音。

“SANS，你怎么给人类带了这种烦人的东西？”

包着红色手套的骨爪猛地抓住了左边凸起上的夹子，身下的人类咬紧了牙关，身体猛地收紧了，像是一张弓。

骨爪猛地收回，夹子粗暴的退下了人类胸前的凸起。没几秒，另一只夹子也被拉了下来，但是人类已经几乎没有了什么反应。人类的眼神早就没有了一段时间之前的亮光，它们失去了焦距，呆呆地望向未知的方向。Papyrus看着人类，一股无名火从他的盆骨上升到胸骨。他抬起腿，长靴猛地踢向了人类的肚子。愤怒的吼叫声在房间里蔓延开来。

“人类，你给我站起来！看着我！别装死！”

但是，除了从眼睛里涌出的更多的泪水，人类已经几乎不能动弹了。嘴巴半张着，软绵绵的肢体瘫倒在地上，下身的开口处还在不断地涌出成分不明的黏液。除了口鼻处气体轻微的进出之外，人类看起来像更像一个被玩坏的娃娃。

“啧！”

红色的手套们抓向人类的双臂，而后用力提起。红色的印痕瞬间浮现在了人类的手臂上，人类的双腿无力地拖在地上。

Papyrus提着人类，愤怒的空眼眶对着人类无神而充满了泪水的眼睛。他的身体因为愤怒而发抖。几乎没人敢随便当面违抗他的指令，即使他的哥哥都不会。

而这个人类……

他猛地抓住了人类脖子上的链子，向后一收，将人类提向空中，又一下子放开，用靴子奋力踢向人类的胸口。人类瘫倒在地上，用力地咳嗽着，一些血点从人类的口中流出。

“这样可不行哦，‘boss’。你这样打的话，人类会死的。注意人类的血量吧。”

Papyrus转过头，冲着Sans露出了没有耐心的愤懑神色。

“把这个东西塞进人类嘴里吧。要不然，你还来不及玩的开心，人类就死了。”

Papyrus的表情和缓了下来。他一把抓走了Sans给他的热狗，掰开了人类的嘴，将热狗塞进了人类的喉咙。人类的咽喉因为外来物体的闯入而发出纤细的呜咽声，终于，热狗全都被塞进了人类的喉咙里。

Papyrus看着人类。不得不说，魔法食物对于人类的修复能力还是可以的：人类灵魂上的裂痕都变的越来越小，直到没有，而人类嘴里也不再有血液涌出，而只是完全的，透明的液体。

没有任何征兆，冰冷的高大骷髅就压在了人类温暖的身上。红色的舌头侵入了人类的双唇，在里面探寻着方向。它找到了一个同类，但是很可惜，那个同类虽然又小又柔软，但是却一动不动。它报复式地纠缠了它几下，就走向了别的方向。

Papyrus闭上了眼睛，人类口腔给他赋予的感觉令他一言难尽。他觉得自己已经开始沉溺于这种感觉了——

这可能也是他不希望人类离开的原因。即使他知道，人类似乎并不喜欢这种感觉。

“呼……”

既然人类不喜欢他，那么，就干脆再做一些更过分的事情吧。反正他喜欢这一切就好。

这里没有人会关心他的感受。他的哥哥也好，他的直系上司也好，这个温和而充满仁慈的人类也好。算了，他也不关心谁关心自己，谁愿意做自己的朋友了。

他只要从他们身上获得自己想要的东西就好了。

他的舌头还是没有离开人类的口腔，他的手却拉下了自己的裤子。淡红的柱体跳了出来，他将头部分泌的透明液体胡乱的在自己的柱体上擦了擦，将柱体靠上了人类的入口。

可惜，人类的眼睛却依然半睁着，空洞地望向车库的天花板。刚才和他哥哥做的时候那些丰富的反应，人类都不愿意给他了。他已经再次确认过了，人类的生命值是满的。

呵。

算了吧。

他闭上了眼眶，将自己的柱体猛地刺入人类的入口。甬道里，他的哥哥留下的冰凉的液体触动了他的神经，莫名的愤怒感觉令他的灵魂跳的飞快。他粗暴地拉出了自己的灵魂和人类的灵魂，将两个灵魂都握在了自己的右手里。他收紧了手掌，将两个灵魂强行挤在了一起，并开始拼命地让自己的柱体在人类的甬道里进出。

过了头的快感飞快地爬遍了高个骷髅的每一根骨头，他不禁发出了一声刺耳的呻吟。而他身下的人类却依然没有什么反应，甚至连眼角的泪水和嘴角的口水都变少了。人类闭上了眼睛，瘫在他的身下，看起来不像一个活物，倒是更像一具躯壳，一个有热度的玩偶。

算了，至少这点热度还可以温暖他的骨头，而且——人类干起来实在太爽了。

他在人类的体内没有目的地抽插，他的速度一点点加快。令他欣喜的是，人类的甬道在他的动作下，开始一点点收紧。它一下下地吸吮着他的柱体，仿佛是在欢迎他一样。

这使得他变的更加兴奋。

他加快了速度和力度，即使有一些红色的液体沾上了他的柱体，他也不再在乎了。

他把人类的双臂放在了他的背上，自我欺骗着这是人类因为享受着这一切而在拥抱他。他可以感觉到自己的头边上，人类的头传来的温暖而无力的呼吸；他感到自己的眼角也流出了泪水，即使他不愿意承认这点。

甬道骤然收紧，他的柱体因为受到了空前的刺激，再加上之前的快感的累加，而传来了一种空前的快感。他感到大量的液体从他的身体猛地涌进了人类的身体，还有自己丢脸的，从喉咙里猛地冲出的吼叫。

他慢慢退出了人类的身躯，而后就瘫倒在了人类的身上，两个灵魂脱离了手掌的控制，也渐渐分离开来，回到了它们应该呆在的地方。他感到自己的脸变得很热，可能还有些发红。他突然发现，简单的“站起来”居然也可以这么累。

他拉上了裤子，转过身看着他靠在铁栏边上的哥哥。他的哥哥的脸上依然保持着虚伪的微笑，头上还是带着几滴汗水。不知为何，他看到他的哥哥这个表情就觉得厌烦。

他猛地推开了车库的大门，头也不回地走了出去。靴子的嗒嗒声渐渐消失了，Sans关上了车库的大门，一点点走近了失神的人类。

“你看。”他脸上的笑容变的越来越夸张。“饶恕我们这种家伙的结果，就是这样的。”

人类依然瘫在这里，没有任何反应。

“呵，不愿意回答我吗？小鬼。”

骷髅将地上的衣服扯回了人类的身上。他不规整的动作，使得人类身上的衣服依然不是那么规整。那些人类下体流出的黏液渗透了裤子，流到了地板上。

“好吧。”Sans用手随便捋了捋人类的头发，让人类上半身靠在了一个箱子的前面，看起来就像坐起来了一样。“只要你愿意接受‘杀与被杀’的观念，我就可以把你放出去，让你和papyrus再次作战。只要你赢了，你就可以离开雪镇了。否则……”

他的骨爪在人类的脸上抚过，一路下滑。

“我不一定，但是我想papyrus应该已经爱上这种感觉了。毕竟你这淫荡的身体实在是太舒服了，这也怪不了他。”

骨爪伸进了上衣，抚弄着胸前的凸起。

“你如果希望摆脱这种生活……我劝你趁早放弃你那个愚蠢的按钮，稍微适应一下这里的‘公理’，别老是天真的想着宽恕所有人。要不然，你的生活就要这样继续下去了。”

骷髅的爪子伸进了裤子，隔着内裤摩擦着人类的性器。

“哈。说的我都重新兴奋起来了……这样吧。”

骷髅再次脱下了自己的裤子，也把人类的裤子和内裤扒到了脚踝。几滴汗水滴在了人类的下腹，但是人类却没有抬起自己的手。

“我们再来一次好了。”

房间里又一次充斥着怪物低沉的吼叫声，地面上的黏液在阳光下反射出诡异的光泽。骷髅趴在人类的躯体上，疯狂地掠夺着。

但是他没有注意到，一些新的泪水爬出了人类的眼睛，从脸的边缘流下……

流到了地板上。


	4. 伤逝

“Frisk？Frisk！”

一个小小的身影在雪镇四处穿梭着，不时发出一声声满怀期盼的呼唤。

“你好啊，小杂草。”

满脸虚伪笑容的骷髅出现在了Flowey的面前，那些汗水还在不断地流下他的头顶。

“是你……”

脆弱的小花抬起头，表情一开始还带着一丝愤怒，但是不久就化为了担忧，还有悲恸。他的花茎在雪镇的寒风中微微颤抖着，那些早就被破坏过的花瓣向两边下垂着。

“……我不应该听Frisk的话，让Frisk单独去和Papyrus作战的。我知道Frisk这么做，是为了保证我的安全。但是……”

几滴泪水涌出了Flowey的眼眶。

“我已经找了三天了。遗迹，雪镇，瀑布，都找过了。瀑布的怪物告诉了我，他们都没有见过一个穿着条纹衫，棕色头发的孩子。所以我回到了雪镇，但是……”

Flowey忍不住抽泣了一声。眼前的骷髅的表情依然保持着那种夸张而恶心的笑容。

“我找过了，我什么地方都找过了。我知道问你这件事很不理智，但是，”一根细小的藤蔓爬出了地面，搭在了Sans的骨爪上。“你有见过Frisk吗？你也知道的，有决心力量的Frisk和我都不会真正死去的。我想，该不会……”

尖利的骨爪猛地抓住了藤蔓，空气中的骨刺将藤蔓强行割裂，Flowey发出了一声惨叫，猛地钻进了地里，又在远一点的地面上冒了出来。

“呵，这我怎么知道？难道不应该问你自己吗，小杂草？”

Flowey低下了头，不一会儿就钻回了地面，消失在了矮个骷髅的视野之中。矮个骷髅转过身，没走几步，他就“消失”了……

……然后出现在了车库之中。

他看了看车库里的场景。不出所料，Papyrus正在抱着那个人类的头，在自己的腰间狠命的前后摆弄着。看起来，他的弟弟终于开始学会更多，更有趣的技巧了。可喜可贺。

“papyrus，早上好。”

“SANS，你来这里干什么？这里没你的事！”

“放心，我不会妨碍你的。”

他走到了一边，细细查看着。Frisk的脸乃至于一部分身躯都已经变得通红，血管的扩张和眼中的泪水使得人类显得格外的可怜。人类的身躯显得格外的无力，似乎随时都在向地上坍塌。

那就干脆帮Frisk稳一稳好了。

“该死的垃圾，你在干什么？！”

Frisk的后半身被Sans轻松地提起，现在的Frisk几乎被完全地撑在了空中。下身的衣物没几下就被Sans除去，随即被拉下的，就是Sans自己的裤子。

“呼……”

Sans没想到的是，Frisk的下体居然已经开始流出黏液。看起来，这个身躯是开始起反应了。这对于他和Frisk而言，都会简单很多。

他把自己的裤子往下拉了拉，很轻松地进入了人类的身躯。人类没有挣扎，只是默默的接受了这一切。他看见了Papyrus极为不爽的眼神，但是，Papyrus也没有说什么。

什么时候，这个孩子会真的接受他们所灌输的观念，并开始反抗呢？他不知道。

反正不是现在。

一阵一阵的快感侵袭着他的神经，他感觉到自己的灵魂在空气中兴奋地发抖。他和Papyrus就这样前后夹击着，人类——不，Frisk——就这样无力地接受着这一切。他想，这一切估计会不断地进行下去。

一切都结束了。他看见Papyrus像是扔垃圾一样把Frisk扔在了地上，肮脏的黏液从Frisk的身体里涌出。Papyrus先离开了，而他在关上车库的大门之前，又回头望了人类一眼。

他从人类的眼中看到了他所一直期待的，愤懑而绝望的神情。

这样下去，Frisk举起屠刀也只是时间问题吧。

在这个残酷的地下世界，没有人可以违背“杀与被杀”的观念。

他的嘴角浮现出了一抹邪恶而可怖的微笑，锁上了车库的大门，扬长而去。


End file.
